Dirty Love
by F.D'hiver
Summary: O amor é combustível dos nossos atos. Sakura descobriu isso cedo demais e ao mesmo tempo tarde demais para viver a sua grande história de amor. Como pode a ver explicação para aquilo que ela sentia? Como poderia ser bom? Como poderia ser certo? Como poderia dar certo?


**.**

 **.**

 **Dirty Love**

 **.**

 **Prólogo: As Estações**

 **.**

 **.**

As folhas já cobriam o chão e ar úmido tinha o cheiro de madeira e castanhas.

Foi durante o seu quarto outono que vovó Misaki partiu. Aquela foi uma manhã bucólica. Antes mesmo da verdade surgir o Sol já tinha se recolhido, em luto, e as nuvens negras tomavam todo o céu que gritava em um choro profundo e lamurioso.

Havia partido uma mulher calma, serena e afável. Nos potes em sua casa sempre tinham doces e guloseimas para seus netos. Em dias como aquele era comum que se reunissem a sua volta com cobertores e mantas felpudas, sedentos por mais uma história. Os olhos daquela senhora sempre brilhavam quando o ar de seu acolhedor chalé se enchia de risadas juvenis.

A perda foi sentida por todos daquela família, mas ninguém sofreu mais que Sakura. A compreensão tardou a vir, seus pequenos olhos esverdeados marejaram quando percebeu que não haveria mais música todas as manhãs, nem biscoitos escondidos a noite.

A notícia foi dada com a gentileza que uma criança precisava para assimilar a ideia de que sua _nana_ não estaria mais entre eles. Ousaram dizer que ela tinha partido para um lugar melhor, mas para Sakura, não auge de seus quatros anos, era inconcebível pensar que haveria lugar melhor para sua vovó do que sua casa sempre quente e com cheiro de bolo.

Seus pais não permitiram que entrasse no cemitério e na verdade, também não queria. Simplesmente não conseguia compreender esse ritual, essa passagem. Esperou-os dentro do carro junto com a baba e seu irmão do meio. Após a celebração fúnebre uma reunião ocorreu residência da família. Muitos tentaram, mas não houve quem conseguisse conversar ou mima-la. Os reais mimos que queria jamais voltariam, nunca mais os teria.

Escondeu-se no local que sua mente infantil acredita que jamais seria achada: embaixo da mesa onde o buffet estava sendo servido. A toalha era longa, ninguém a via, mas ela podia ver perfeitamente as pessoas indo e vindo, ouvir a cacofonia dos talheres e louças se chocando a todo instante, as conversas e as risadas. Risadas essas que não faziam sentido algum para ela. Afinal por que as pessoas não pareciam tristes como diziam? Tristes como ela?

Infelizmente seu esconderijo não pareceu mais tão eficaz quando começou a fungar baixinho e sua mãe surgiu. Passou a mão pela manga de seu vestidinho preto rodado e fez o possível para tira-la de lá, de nada serviu. Tempos depois seu pai surgiu e até mesmo seu irmão mais velho, mas nenhum deles teve sucesso em sua empreitada.

Uma quarta e inusitada pessoa ergueu a toalha e a fitou. Em sua pequenice, enfiou-se debaixo da mesa também e sentou-se ao lado dela. Usava um terninho todo preto, a pele era pálida e seus cabelos intratavelmente arrepiados, Sasuke no alto de seus cinco anos, entendia aquela dor e partilhava as mesmas dúvidas com relação aos adultos e suas estranhas maneiras de demonstrarem o luto.

Ombro a ombro eles permaneceram, mãos pequenas e gordinhas interligadas, fungadas esporádicas surgiam de ambos os lados. Compartilhavam o silêncio de uma forma quase poética para duas crianças em seu inocente entendimento de mundo.

Naquele breve momento Sakura soube, Sasuke sempre estaria ali por ela.

.

 **(...)**

.

O ar deveria cheirar a melancia e maresia, mas o céu cobriu-se de negro para pregar uma peça ao Sol que encabulado não brilhou aquele dia.

Uma tempestade como não ocorria a três décadas se abateu sobre Konoha em seu sexto verão. Durante todo dia a impressão que dava era que já estava quase para a escurecer de tão densas e escuras eram as nuvens. Uma chuva incessante caia, o vento uivava e chicoteava as janelas fazendo-as tremer e levar as pessoas dentro de suas casas a sofrerem com os mesmos tremores.

Mas o pior só veio ocorrer quando a noite caiu e o breu se espalhou, uma noite sem lua e estrelas. A claridade surgia dos relâmpagos fantasmagóricos. Raios e trovões ecoavam por todos os cantos em um soneto perturbador.

Os sons traziam uma aflição sem tamanho para o coração diminuto de Sakura. Sobressaltada de medo e cansada de ficar pulando sozinha na cama a cada trovoada, reuniu o máximo de coragem que cabia em si e esgueirou-se para o quarto ao lado do seu.

Não era um caminho complicado, nem mesmo precisava passar pelo corredor escuro e fantasmagórico, seu quarto poderia ser considerado uma suíte, já que possuía um banheiro, no entanto não era um cômodo próprio. O banheiro em questão interligava dois quartos, o dela e o de Sasuke.

Atravessou o aposento, feliz pela porta dele não estar trancada, com sua boneca apertada em seu braço entrou de mansinho. Todo o quarto estava escuro, não havia nem sequer um abajur para iluminar aquele ambiente. Ficou parada a soleira, tentando controlar sua própria respiração, talvez tivesse tomado uma decisão ruim e precipitada, mas estava com tanto medo.

Um clarão tomou o quarto e enquanto tremia em seu quarto, viu as cobertas se moverem, aquela foi sua deixa, a oportunidade de ouro, correu em direção a cama, enfiando-se debaixo do edredom. Engatinhou até o topo, quando sua cabeça despontou, um par de olhos negros a fitavam.

Só o topo da cabeça e os olhos de Sakura podia ser visto, do nariz para baixo estava encoberto, aperta as bordas da coberta com força à espera de uma bronca e uma reprimenda que acabou não vindo. Observando-o melhor podia notar que ele estava tão assustado quanto ela.

Mesmo com o barulho aterrorizador que ocorria ele se esforçava para tentar manter o controle. Não pulava na cama ou se encolhia, mas o seu semblante estremecia todas as vezes, uma pequena variação curiosa que só de perto podia ser notada.

Para ele não importava que aquele dia terrível parecia não ter fim, não importava o pavor que sentia daqueles sons ensurdecedores, não importava que seu coração parecia pronto para saltar do peito. Só importava parecer bem, Sakura já sentia medo o suficiente por eles dois, no primeiro sinal de lágrimas os braços magricelos e compridos a puxaram para si, em um abraço quente e apertado. Com a cabeça apoiada no topo rosado ele não parava de repetir que não tinha porque ela temer, era apenas uma chuva boba e logo mais passaria.

Afago-a e cantarolou uma música que ambos conheciam desde sempre. A canção era praticamente um sussurro em meio aos sons da tempestade, mas acalmou o coraçãozinho de ambos e logo ela passou a acompanha-lo.

Os ruídos que ocorriam a sua volta foram perdendo a importância, enquanto um embalava o outro. Um sono tranquilo foi o que receberam mesmo com o céu caindo sobre suas cabeças.

Em meio a fungadas e tremores Sakura soube que não importava as adversidades ele ainda assim a protegeria.

.

 **(...)**

.

O ar tinha um toque de peônias e lírios, o vento acariciava as faces juvenis e cantava canções para os enamorados.

Correu para dentro do armário de casacos e se encolheu ao lado das botas de chuva que já não eram usadas a bastante tempo. Em sua nona primavera ela foi proibida de dormir na mesma cama que Sasuke, sua mãe não gostava disso, pois ele já estava virando um _rapazinho_ e ela uma _mocinha_. E ao que tudo indicava, rapazes e moças não dormiam na mesma cama em hipótese alguma.

A ideia foi ruim, mas a pratica foi pior ainda. Pela primeira vez passaram as férias separados, viam-se todas as manhãs e tardes, mas na hora de dormir não podiam fazer brincadeiras ou ficar até mais tarde no quarto um do outro. Sua mãe a colocava na cama e a fazia prometer que ali permaneceria, mas o sono não vinha.

Revirava-se de um lado para o outro. Uma luta interminável, só pregava os olhos quando o cansaço a dominava. Foi com muito custo que conseguiu dormir com sua amiga Hinata, em um quarto só para meninas.

No entanto quando Sasuke chegou na casa de campo com Itachi foi ainda mais difícil manter aquela promessa. O que antes eram noites mal dormidas se tornaram noites de insônia. O sono não vinha de maneira alguma, passava os dias em letargia, sua mãe chegou a pensar que havia adoecido, mas era apenas cansaço.

Tal tortura durou três dias, três longos e infernais dias. Até que em uma noite ele se esgueirou ao seu quarto e se enfiou debaixo dos lençóis finos, como em tantas outras noites ela tinha feito com ele. Sem uma única palavra se aninhou ao seu lado, testa a testa eles dormiram juntos.

As sete horas em ponto Sasuke acordou e voltou para seu quarto e o que ela pensou que tivesse sido apenas um singelo carinho para que ela enfim tivesse descanso, voltou a se repetir. Todas as noites ele se esgueirava para o quarto dela, juntos fizeram um pacto que a partir daquele verão ninguém mais saberia que eles ainda dormiam juntos sempre que quisessem.

E foi assim que Sakura soube que Sasuke lutaria contra quem quisesse separa-los.

.

 **(...)**

.

O ar gelado fazia os narizes coçarem, a neve caia e a cidade que vivia parecia se tornar o palco de algum conto de fadas.

Encolheu-se na cama bagunçada, observando os pôsteres de jogos violentos e animes sem sentido. Durante o seu décimo segundo inverno uma "festa" foi dada para comemorar o recesso escolar que duraria três dias, graças a nevasca que tinha caído na noite anterior e o fato de Naruto não ter ficado em nenhuma matéria aquele semestre.

Infelizmente não conhecia todos os presentes. Assim como Sasuke, Naruto era um ano mais velho que ela e a amizade entre os dois provinha da relação estreita das famílias e de dos garotos. Para melhor, Naruto ainda era extrovertido o suficiente para fazer amizade com o mundo inteiro, enquanto ela era retraída o suficiente para falar muito mal com os poucos que lhe eram familiares.

A verdade é que se não fosse por Hinata e Sasuke preferia não estar ali, então entre perder tempo com garotas desinteressantes ela preferia ficar próxima aos garotos, esperando sua vez de jogar com eles. De uma forma inesperada Sasuke perdeu a partida para Naruto que em resposta fez o maior estardalhaço possível, a dança da vitória tinha sido a parte mais engraçada.

Irritado o Uchiha manteve o controle nas mãos, ignorando-a por completo. Não era mais uma novidade ser ignorada por ele, isso vinha acontecendo com frequência nos últimos tempos. Sasuke estava passando por mudanças severas, aquele que um dia tinha sido seu amparador e salvador, era seu mais novo algoz. Implicava e a ignorava sempre que podia.

Sempre que comentava algo do gênero em casa sua mãe dava risada e balançava a cabeça, Itachi lhe dava tapinhas nas costas e dizia que Sasuke estava virando um precoce e insuportável "aborrecente", mas ela ainda não entendia porque tinha se tornado o alvo favorito dos maus-tratos. Não lembrava de ter feito algo para ser tratada dessa maneira.

Respirou fundo e puxou o controle das mãos dele que estupefato pela reação inesperada, da sempre passiva Sakura, quase os entregou, mas na última hora fechou as mãos com força no pequeno aparelho.

— Você perdeu, Sasuke. Está na minha vez.

A agitação inesperada fez Naruto quase rolar de rir, derrubando parte dos salgadinhos que haviam ao seu lado no chão, a atenção de todos ficou na queda do anfitrião, enquanto a dupla implacável mantinha sua briga ferrenha pelo controle.

Ninguém notou que em um puxão brusco de Sasuke a garota acabou perdendo o seu precário equilíbrio e que com isso seu corpo caiu sobre o dele. Ninguém notou também que esse movimento fez com que os lábios deles roçassem bem de leve, deslizasse um pelo outro até a boca dela se afastar e ela cair sobre a barriga dele.

Ninguém pode ter notado, mas eles sabiam o que tinha acontecido e quando ela se ergueu viu nos olhos negros o mesmo brilho que ela sabia que continha nos seus. Ela deixou que ele jogasse mais uma partida e quando se sentou ao lado de Hinata e o viu ter sua revanche saciada, seu estomago se revirou como se borboletas girassem em seu interior. Uma sensação esquisita, nunca antes sentida por ela.

Naquele quarto quente de um dia frio Sakura soube que seu coração não mais lhe pertencia.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Um aviso muito importante é que essa história possui incesto, então quem não se sente a vontade com a temática, agora é a hora de não marcar em seus acompanhamentos. Não quero me estender muito, eu adoro esse capítulo e por mim nem escrevi nota para ele ficar só com o que precisa. Espero que tenham gostado e não deixem de me contar o que acharam. Até.


End file.
